El Club del Suicidio
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: Ellos eran seis chicos con vidas totalmente diferentes, pero con un deseo en común: La Muerte. Decidieron fundar el Club del Suicidio para acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero ¿y si en este conocieran a las personas capaces de curar sus heridas? NOTA
1. Preefacio

El Club del Suicidio

Los seis eran jóvenes con un estilo de vida diferente. Pero con un deseo en común: la muerte. Cuando se conocieron decidieron fundar el Club del Suicidio. ¿Pero si gracias a esto surgiera una amistad? ¿Será esta capaz de curar sus heridas? BxE AxJ RxEm

______________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer lo demás es otra loca, muy loca idea que surgió de mi retorcida mente.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**PREFACIO**

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Rose mirándonos a todos con los ojos cristalinos, por las lagrimas contenidas. Sabia que era duro para ella hacer esto, sin embargo aun continuaba aquí, sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás ¿Por qué?

Mire la habitación y vi como todos asentían.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunte, dudando por primera vez de nuestro plan.

-Es la única forma de acabar con nuestro sufrimiento- respondió Edward poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Jasper apretando las pastillas en su mano y cerrando los ojos, como si al no ver lo que hacia todo fuese a ser mas sencillo.

-Uno- dijo Alice.

-Dos- continúo Emmett.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí, esperando a que dijera el número, que terminaría con nuestra vida. Pero…

¿Era capaz de continuar con la locura que yo misma había iniciado, aun siendo conciente de que con ello les arrebataría la vida a todos ellos?

Respire profundo antes de abrir la boca.

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Otra extraña historia que iba a guardar en el baúl de: "ALGUN DIA" pero dije, no, es demasiado retorcida como para guardarla. ¡Espero sus opiniones al respecto! Los siguientes seis capis serán algo cortos, dedicados a explicar el porque nuestros personajes quieren suicidarse. El siguiente será, obvio, de Bella. **

**Bueno, creo que es todo, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les pareciera interesante. Si les gusto dejen review aunque sea solo diciendo: Esta bien. Solo 2 palabras, no les quita ni 1 minuto! Haha, parare de rogar.**

**Me despido,**

**(sin mis besos característicos porque ando enferma de la gripa y no quiero contagiarlos)**

…**..:::::Candii :::::…..**

**Vamos, solo pushenle al bonito botón de color verde de acá abajo!**


	2. La Única Salida

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 1: La Única Escapatoria (Bella)

_...El suicidio no es abominable porque Dios lo prohíbe,_

_Dios lo prohíbe porque es abominable…_

**Immanuel Kant**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Comencé a tararear una canción que había oído esa tarde en la radio mientras esperaba que el ordenador terminara de encenderse completamente. Había considerado pedirle a mis padres que me compraran uno nuevo, pero la situación en casa en estos últimos meses había sido…difícil. O algo por el estilo.

Sinceramente no entendía que estaba pasando. Mi familia siempre había sido unida, podíamos contar los unos es los otros sin importar nada, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Porque desde que papá perdió su trabajo todo se había vuelto diferente.

Mi madre, Renée todo el tiempo estaba enfadada con mi padre y siempre me regañaba sin razón aparente. Y hace unas noches la había escuchado discutir con papá, diciéndole que iba a divorciarse de el.

Claro que mi padre, era una historia aparte.

Charlie se había vuelto un adicto a la bebida y aunque al principio creí que se trataba de una etapa y que se recuperaría las cosas cada vez se veían más lejanas a solucionarse.

Escuche la puerta de abajo abrirse abruptamente y supe que Charlie había llegado. Observe el despertador sobre mi mesa de noche.

"10:30" pensé "Al menos ha llegado mas temprano"

Suplique a Dios que no hubiese llegado demasiado bebido, pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir.

-Charlie Swan- grito mi madre, desde la planta baja. Salí de mi habitación, para observar la escena desde las escaleras.

-Cállate Renée- le respondió mi padre con voz seca.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que en unos meses no tendré que volver a verte- le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- le grito Charlie antes de darle una bofetada.

Si, desde hacia unos meses mi padre había comenzado a golpear a Renée, claro, no es como que ella no se lo buscase. Normalmente era ella la que lo provocaba para que la golpeara, supongo que es parte de su plan para conseguir un divorcio rápido.

-Eres un fracasado Charlie- grito Renée- Por eso me iré muy lejos de ti y me casare con un verdadero hombre.

-¡CALLATE!- volvió a gritar mi padre antes de tomar una pequeña mesa del recibidor, dispuesto a lanzársela a Renée.

-¡No Charlie!- le grite y baje corriendo las escaleras. Le empuje haciendo que lanzara la mesa, que se rompió al estrellarse contra un muro.

Charlie me miro enfadado. Gatee hasta ponerme frente a mi madre, dispuesta a protegerla. Entonces mi padre me tomo por el cabello obligándome a ponerme de pie.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Isabella, que no te metas en las discusiones de los adultos?- me grito.

No respondí. Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

El me lanzo al suelo, cerca de las escaleras.

-Sube a tu habitación- me ordeno.

Yo asentí en silencio y subí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Una vez en mi habitación cerré la puerta y comencé a sollozar.

Mi familia se había roto por completo. Ahora parecía que vivía con dos desconocidos, porque esos no eran mis padres. Mi madre siempre había sido una mujer vivaz y amorosa y ahora solo vivía para atormentarnos a todos, intentando que sufriéramos al igual que ella.

Y ese hombre no era mi padre, el Charlie al que yo conocía era incapaz de ponernos un dedo encima.

Y esa, fue la primera vez que yo Isabella Marie Swan desee estar muerta.

Porque la muerte iba a ser la única manera de escapar de la tortura que se había vuelto mi vida.

Si es que a esto se le podía llamar vida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** En primera: Mil gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron al fic. Por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos les juro hoy en la mañana que abrí mi correo y me encontré con 32 mensajes! No me la creía! En fin, pasando al capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me costo algo de trabajo escribir, sobre todo porque se que las personalidades de sus padres son totalmente opuestas a las que he puesto entonces era complicado. Pero bueno, ustedes me darán sus opiniones en sus reviews.

El siguiente cap le toca a Rosalie y se llama: Perfección o nada.

Veré si puedo subir mañana pero no aseguro nada porque quizá comience a trabajar (de capturista o algo así).

En fin me despido, espero su opinión.

**Agradecimientos: **jaslice hale cullen, NatsuAlice-Quirky, London'B , PkanaPcosa, tsuki-airen, saryana . x, Ariana , Camile Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Addiction Studio, Emilia Cullen, Lyra Cullen y /amorxcrepuusculo

Enserio, mil gracias, no creí que mi retorcida historia fuera a gustarles tanto.

Candii

**Como ya les dije ayer, solo pushenle al botoncito verde de acá abajo!**


	3. Perfección o Nada

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 2: Perfección o nada (Rosalie)

…_El suicidio solo debe mirarse como una debilidad del hombre_

_porque indudablemente es más fácil morir que soportar _

_sin tregua una vida llena de amargura…_

**Napoleón Bonaparte **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

-¿Puedes explicarme esto Rosalie?- pregunto mi padre tendiéndome la boleta de calificaciones sobre la mesa. Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-De verdad, a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito- me dijo mamá. Levante la cabeza para verla, me estaba dirigiendo una de esas miradas que me provocaban miedo. Una de esas miradas que demostraba lo decepcionada que se sentía de mi.

Volví a bajar la cabeza. Cada mes era lo mismo, por mas que me esforzaba siempre terminaba pasando lo mismo. Un abominable nueve terminaba en mi boleta haciendo que fallara en el intento de obtener un promedio de diez y eso era decepcionante para mis padres.

La única Hale que no conseguía sobresalir o por lo menos a sus ojos.

Y siendo honestos no entendía el porque.

Soy bonita, soy la presidenta de mi clase, líder de las animadoras, le gusto a todos los chicos, tengo muchas "amigas" (si es que en realidad puedo llamarles así), y desde que tengo memoria he estado en el cuadro de honor de la escuela. Y cada año recibo el diploma por el mejor rendimiento escolar.

Pero cuando me lo entregan solo puedo mirar aquellos asientos vacíos al frente, donde se supone deberían estar mis padres.

Como ya lo dije, no soy lo suficientemente buena para que desperdicien su tiempo en mí.

-Desde hoy esta castigada- anuncio mi padre con voz grave- Así que sube a tu alcoba y ponte a estudiar.

Asentí en silencio mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Una vez en mi alcoba abrí el libro de Matemáticas en la última lección. Comencé a leer pero las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos me impidieron continuar.

De pronto la voz de mamá en mi cabeza me sobresalto.

"Un Hale nunca demuestra debilidad, así que límpiate inmediatamente esas lagrimas"

Sorbí la nariz al tiempo que me limpiaba las mejillas con la manga de mi camisa. Respire hondo antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, esta vez con más fuerza.

Odiaba nunca poder cumplir con las expectativas que tenían mis padres. Odiaba no poder ser perfecta. Odiaba que por mi tendencia a fracasar ellos no me amaran.

Porque para que ellos me quisieran tenía que ser la chica perfecta.

Porque la perfección lo era todo para los Hale.

Era eso o la muerte.

Y esta ultima personalmente, comenzaba a ser una tentadora alternativa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Capitulo extra corto lo se, pero estoy trabajando me los escribí en diez minutos porque tengo que acabar hoy o se me va a juntar mas trabajo mañana. En fin, espero que también les haya gustado pobre Rosalie, realmente me sentí mal por ella. Pff…bueno me voy, veré si mañana subo el siguiente capitulo que será de Edward. En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews: 18 en un cap! En serio, me hacen muy feliz!

**Agradecimientos: **Emilia Cullen**, **jaslice hale cullen, NatsuAlice-Quirky, tsuki-airen, Serena Princesita Hale, LaAbuela, lagrimas-oscuras, Flor, CATTY, Shisha Tisha, XxBluueexX, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', Daniela, Lyra Cullen, Addiction Studio, Nixi Evans, saranya . x, amorxcrepuusculo.

*Emilia Cullen: Un capturista es alguien que (valga la redundancia) captura datos. Creo que son mas de 5,000 palabras por minuto o algo asi. Yo capturo estados de cuenta. Lo cual provoca un dolor de cabeza enorme por tantos números.

Eso es todo, como siempre, espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusta o debo cambiar algo.

Besos,

Candii

**Oh, vamos! Saben que quieren picar el botón, no finjan y háganlo!**


	4. Promesas y Decepciones

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 3: Promesas y Decepciones (Edward)

…_Muchas veces el suicidio es el último y mas desesperado_

_acto de supervivencia…_

**Jack Kevorkian**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Me encontraba alistándome para ir a festejar que me habían aceptado en la mejor escuela de música de Forks. De pronto el sonido del teléfono en la planta baja me sobresalto.

"Que no sean mi padre, que no sean mi padre" suplique antes de contestar- ¿Hola?

-Edward, soy tu padre,-suspire, eso solo podía significar malas noticias - hijo escucha se que te prometí que iríamos a comer hoy para festejar, pero surgió un imprevisto.

-Entiendo- le respondí, intentando sonar indiferente. Sabia que desde el principio no debía haberme hecho ilusiones.

-Te lo compensare, lo prometo. Te veré en la noche.

En cuanto colgó lance el teléfono contra la pared enfadado. Estaba harto de que mi padre siempre hiciera lo mismo. Siempre me prometía algo y terminaba por olvidarlo, posponerlo o un sin fin de cosas.

Desde que mi madre, Elizabeth había muerto papá se encerraba aún más en su trabajo. Sabía que le dolía que ella nos hubiera dejado, pero yo lo necesitaba y el solo ponía excusas para no verme. Y eso me dolía, porque me hacia sentir que no le importaba lo que pasara conmigo. Que preferiría que no estuviera vivo.

Y esto último comenzaba a rondar por mi cabeza de un tiempo para acá.

¿Para que seguir vivo si no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por mí? ¿Para que continuar sufriendo pudiendo ir a un lugar mejor? Un lugar, donde seguramente encontraría a mi madre. La única persona que realmente me quería, la única que siempre se había interesado en mí.

"¿Suicidio?" me pregunto mi conciencia.

Yo asentí. Después de todo ¿Por qué no? A mi padre no le haría falta, nunca había estado conmigo desde que tenía memoria.

Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo. Mi padre lo superaría.

Porque…

¿Para que seguir viviendo si no le interesaba a nadie?

¿Para que seguir viviendo de decepciones y promesas rotas?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Siendo honestos, no acaba de convencerme pero lo reescribí muchas veces y fue la que mejor quedo. Espero sus opiniones. Bueno, seguiré "trabajando" ya que hoy y apenas toque los papeles. Gracias por sus reviews, me suben el animo. El siguiente cáp. Sera de Emmett se llama Culpa. ¿Se imaginan de que va no? Por cierto no habra actualización este fin de semana porque el sabado presiento que estara de locos y el domingo voy a una primera comunión (odio ese tipo de fiestas pero bueno).

En fin, me despido

Besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos: **Serena Princesita Hale, XxBluueexX, Nixi Evans, Emilia Cullen, nilaa, saranya . x, Addiction Studio, Angel0607, The animanga girl, lagrimas-oscuras, LaAbuela, --- -aSentimentalCircusGirl'

**Saben que quieren picar el botón, no se resistan!!!**


	5. Culpa

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 4: Culpa (Emmett)

…_Cuando se ha perdido todo, cuando ya no se tiene esperanza_

_La vida es una calamidad y la muerte es un deber…_

**Voltaire**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Podía recordar perfectamente bien el cuerpo de la chica tendido sobre el pavimento. Su cabello negro y rizado manchado por la sangre al igual que su rostro.

Y podía recordar más perfectamente la forma tan cobarde en que yo y Riley habíamos huido del lugar. Cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho Riley había acelerado y nos encontrábamos a kilómetros de ahí.

Abrí los ojos intentando sacar la escena de mi cabeza, pero por más que intentaba estaba ahí, pasando una y otra vez.

-Emmett, hijo ¿No piensas bajar a comer?- pregunto mi madre.

-No tengo hambre- respondí cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada. No quería que mi madre viera que estaba llorando, no quería que preguntara, no quería que supiera que yo había asesinado a una inocente chica. No quería que supiera que su hijo era un cobarde.

-Estos días has estado extraño Emmett- dijo abriendo la puerta, como yo sabia que haría- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si mamá, solo no tengo hambre ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo, dejare tu plato sobre la mesa por si quieres bajar.

Escuche como cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras. Lance la almohada contra la puerta. Sabia que tenia razones para preocuparse, después de todo estos últimos días no estaba actuando como yo. Emmett Mc Carty era un joven alegre, vivaz, que siempre estaba riendo y yo, bueno, no era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que solía ser.

¿Pero como continuar mi vida como si no hubiese pasado nada cuando el peso de la culpa se volvía cada vez más aplastante?

De pronto una duda golpeo mi cabeza.

¿Para que seguir viviendo, si iba a hacerlo sintiéndome culpable?

Porque podía entregarme, claro que podía. Pero eso no iba a hacer que lo que había hecho dejara de hacerme sentir mal.

¿Y la muerte iba a hacer algo por mi?

Bien, con esta opción mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Uno, podía hacerle justicia a esa pobre chica.

Y dos, dejaría de sentir como me consumía esta horrible culpa.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Aparte de que he colgado mas tarde de lo normal el capitulo ha quedado horrible. Pero digamos que los piquetes de mosquitos y el calor no son buenos para la inspiración. Y ¿quieren un consejo? Nunca lleven vestido a una primera comunión cuando va a ser en un jardín y en verano. En serio o los insectos los devoraran. En fin, quizá luego edite el cap. No tengo ánimos para escribir. Espero sus opiniones sobre el cap. No me convence, aunque si debe ser traumante atropellar a alguien, matarlo y huir. Me voy. Quizá compre un helado. El próximo será el de Alice, algo parecido al de Edward, bueno no pero si (yo me entiendo).

Besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos: **London 'B, Molly, Arika, Natalie Cullen, lagrimas-oscuras, LadyVintageVampire, NatsuAlice-Quirky, lila, saranya . x, day-whitlock, Diiana, Sisha-Tisha, The Animanga Girl,

Emilia Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ya vamos en 60 reviews vamos por mas no?

Miren el botón ¿ya? Ahora píquenlo y escriban un pequeño comentario!


	6. Razones

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 5: Razones (Alice)

…_Hay casos en los que es indecoroso seguir viviendo_

_Se debe morir orgullosamente cuando ya no se puede vivir con orgullo…_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

-Buenas noches mamá- dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se tenso al sentirme tan cerca. Suspire derrotada y subí las escaleras. Aun me pregunto como mantengo las esperanzas de que mi madre actúe como una para variar.

Media hora mas tarde abrí los ojos. Escuche a mamá sollozar en su habitación. Cada noche era lo mismo. Mamá lloraba por el, por mi padre, el hombre que la había abandonado la saber que yo venia en camino.

Y era por eso que mamá siempre se comportaba distante conmigo. Me tenía resentimiento, alguna vez la había escuchado murmurar que me odiaba, que por mi culpa ese hombre la había dejado.

Y eso me hacia sentir mal. Porque yo le había arrebatado su felicidad.

Me senté en la cama y mire por la ventana. Y como cada noche al ver la luna me preguntaba si de verdad tenia algo por lo cuál continuar viviendo.

No tenía a nadie además de mi madre. Mis abuelos habían muerto cuando yo era pequeña y mamá, bueno, cuando estaba conmigo era como una especie de robot incapaz de sentir y que solo hacia las cosas de manera automática.

Y yo no quería seguir viviendo así.

No quería seguir viviendo, viendo a todos los demás con sus padres, sonriendo, abrazándolos, sintiéndose queridos. Algo de lo que yo no tenía y estaba segura jamás tendría oportunidad.

Entonces ¿Tenia una razón para vivir? ¿Tenia alguna razón para no morir?

Sollocé sabiendo la respuesta. Era triste que teniendo catorce años no le importase a nadie. Era triste saber que no tenia un familiar que me amara. O un amigo al cual contarle algo. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir? Solo una, una razón para poder sonreír, una razón para despertar por la mañana y tener ganas de seguir viva.

Me seque las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijama, decidida.

Porque sabia que no iba a encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo.

Y porque no me hacia falta buscar alguna para no seguirlo haciendo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **¿Les gusto? Como con el pasado, sigue sin convencerme pero lo borre varias veces y no salio nada. Pero ustedes son los que opinan. Pobre Alice, debe ser horrible que tu madre no te quiera solo porque un idiota la dejo, creo que ese tipo no se merece las lagrimas de la madre de Alice. Y Alice no se merece eso pero bueno. Ya solo queda un mini-cap para después comenzar los largos. El ultimo es de Jasper. Ya tengo una idea. Muy extraña por cierto.

Espero sus opiniones respecto a la historia de Alice.

Besos,

Candii.

**Agradecimientos: **Victoria Cullen Masen, LaAbuela, NatsuAlice-Quirky, saranya . x, bechi, Cristal Valmont, PAULETTA, London 'B, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Shisha Tisha, Emilia Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, bringsmeback, XxBluueexX, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', mayte 92 y /amorxcrepuusculo (por cierto, gracias por recomendar mi fic)

**Vamos, el botón no muerde. No sean miedosos y dejen un comentario!**


	7. Métodos

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 6: Métodos (Jasper)

…_Siempre es consolador pensar en el suicidio,_

_de esa manera, se puede sobrellevar mas de una mala noche…_

**Nietzsche**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saque unas cuantas pastillas.

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero ya no podía dejarlo. Y esa era la principal razón para desear morir.

La muerte. Un método drástico, lo se pero era el mejor, el que me causaría menos sufrimiento a mi y a mis padres.

¿Por qué un joven como Jasper Whitlock querría morir se estarán preguntando?

Cualquiera que supiera esto, se preguntaría lo mismo. Hasta hace seis meses exactamente era un joven como cualquiera a los dieciséis, era alegre, divertido, me gustaba salir con mis amigos. Pero eso cambio el día que nos llamaron para informarnos que papá había tenido un accidente cuando venia camino a casa, al parecer un hombre iba ebrio y se paso el alto, estrellándose contra el auto de papá. Mi padre falleció inmediatamente.

Y eso me deprimió demasiado. Cada día me alejaba más de las personas que me querían, porque temía que me dejaran como papá lo había hecho. Sabia que no lo había hecho a voluntad, pero me había dejado aquí, aun cuando había prometido que estaría siempre conmigo.

Pero entonces llego ella, María. Ella se gano mi corazón inmediatamente, sin siquiera haber hecho un esfuerzo. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en mi cómplice, en mi esperanza. Y después, me dijo que ella conocía un método para hacerme sentir mejor.

Y esa fue la primera vez que consumí drogas.

Inmediatamente me gustaron, me hacían sentir mejor, me hacían olvidarme del dolor que me embargaba, cuando recordaba a mi padre solo debía tomar una de las pastillas que María me había dado y todos mis problemas se esfumaban.

Se preguntaran, para que morir si a fin de cuentas ya era feliz. Bien, aun queda un poco de historia.

Jackson* era mi hermano, un año menor que yo, el falleció hace tres meses ¿La causa? Una sobredosis.

Jackson había sido el único que había permanecido a mi lado, pese a mi apatía y mis desplantes. El siempre me había apoyado, diciéndome que saldría adelante. Que yo era su ejemplo a seguir. Y aunque al principio funcionaba después sus palabras comenzaron a no tener sentido para mi.

Ahí fue cuando llego María. Cuando comencé a ser feliz de nuevo, aunque no por mi cuenta sino gracias a las drogas, pero algo es algo. De alguna manera Jackson se entero de lo que yo hacia y prometió no decirle a mamá si lo dejaba probar. Supuse que no había problema, después de todo a mi no me había pasado nada.

Y así fue como, tres meses después del accidente de papá, un 17 de Diciembre, nos llamaron del hospital. Al parecer unos chicos habían encontrado a Jack tirado en el jardín de la escuela y al ver que no reaccionaba decidieron llamar a una ambulancia.

Y todo había sido mi culpa, por dejarlo probar, para que no me delatara, por querer ser feliz.

Y ahora ya no me quedaba nada para serlo.

¿Mamá? Yo solo era un peso extra para ella, porque le recordaba a la familia que alguna vez había tenido y ahora yacía muerta. Constantemente la escuchaba decir cuanto le recordaba a mi padre.

¿Podría librarme de las drogas? Claro que podría, pero mamá se decepcionaría, porque sabría que yo le había permitido a mi hermano el hacer lo mismo, y que yo había causado su muerte.

Muerte.

Para los demás método por demás drástico, pero para mí, el único que quedaba.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Les gusto, espero que si. Espero que quedara bien, no tuve mucho para escribirlo, si soy explotada cruelmente. En realidad no, pero si tengo demasiado trabajo. Bueno, espero sus opiniones, 5 reviews y llegamos a los 100! No puedo creerlo, estoy muy emocionada!!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. Realmente se los agradezco, y este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes.

Bueno, me despido

Y veré si mañana puedo subir uno largo

Besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos: **NatsuAlice-Quirky, saranya . x, stephanie cullenblack, Shisha Tisha, Natalie Cullen, lagrimas-oscuras, Serena Princesita Hale, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Hime Hikari, /amorxcrepuusculo, Victoria Cullen Masen, LaAbuela, U Raggie, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', XxBluueexX.

/amorxcrepuusculo: Puedes pasarme la direccion del flog? Te lo agradecería mucho.


	8. Castigados

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 7: Castigados

_Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, _

_Suicidarse para sustraerse de él,_

_Es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado._

**Napoleón Bonaparte**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

-¿No vienes Rosalie?- pregunto Tanya viendo como yo no me movía de la banca.

-Te dije que tengo que estudiar- le respondí, sin despegar mis ojos del libro de historia. Los exámenes se aproximaban y yo estaba decidida a sacar un promedio de diez, si no lo lograba, bien, si no lo lograba ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Intente no pensar en eso y me concentre en el libro.

-Como quieras- me respondió enfadada. De pronto unos gritos me distrajeron.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grito un chico de cabello cobrizo alejándose de dos muchachos. Mike Newton y Jacob Black, unos bravucones de primera.

-¿Qué vas a hacernos si no te dejamos Masen?- pregunto Jacob.

-¿Vas a acusarnos con tu mamá?- secundo Mike.- Ups, espera, no puedes, porque no tienes mamá.

Vi como el chico apretaba los puños, con la cabeza gacha. Los otros dos rieron antes de marcharse, yo solo me encogí de hombros. A fin de cuentas no era mi problema.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me encontraba caminado junto a Alice Brandon. Había insistido en acompañarme hacia la enfermería después de que tropezara en las escaleras (algo común en mí). Pero después de una larga discusión y de aclararle que no me había pasado nada caminábamos en silencio por el patio de la escuela. En otras circunstancias no me hubiese importado que me llevase a la enfermería pero no quería que la señorita Connors me preguntara que me había pasado en la mejilla. Había convencido a mis compañeros de que me había golpeado con mi mesita de noche mientras dormía, pero no estaba muy segura de que la enfermera me fuese a creer.

La verdad era que Charlie se había pasado de copas de nuevo anoche y como siempre, Renée tenía que haberlo hecho enfadar. Esta vez el estuvo a punto de lanzarle un cenicero, pero yo me interpuse recibiendo el golpe. Y un buen regaño por parte de mi padre. Pero no podía dejar que dañara a Renée, después de todo, si se divorciaban esperaba que papá pudiera ganar la custodia. Y el casi matar a mi madre no le ayudaría mucho.

Escuche a la chica a mi lado suspirar. Tenía una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. No hablaba mucho con ella, solo de vez en cuando un ligero intercambio de palabras pero parecía una chica bastante alegre a excepción de sus ojos, que siempre tenían ese brillo de tristeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte mientras le extendía mi bolsa de papas, siendo honesta nunca la había visto llevar algo de comer a la escuela, ni tampoco dinero para comprar en la escuela. Bien, quizá yo imaginaba cosas después de todo ¿Qué clase de madre le haría eso a su hija?

-No, gracias- respondió ella, dirigiéndome una sonrisa. Miramos hacia el frente y vimos a Jacob y Mike alejándose de un chico. Este miraba el suelo y temblaba de manera casi imperceptible. Alice me miro antes de caminar hacia el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él. El pareció salir de su trance ya que se sacudió la mano de Alice.

-A ti no te importa en primer lugar- le respondió enfadado.

-Oye, ella solo estaba preocupada por ti, no tienes porque enfadarte- le dije, después de todo, Alice solo trataba de ayudar.

-Olvídalo Bella - me susurro la duendecilla tomándome del brazo.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mi, ni que fuera mi madre- respondió el chico de cabello cobrizo, pude ver como su voz se quebraba al decir lo ultimo, pero después de tomar aire continuo- Y segunda, ya le dije a ella no le importan mis problemas.

¡Dios! ¡Era tan irritante, ella solo intentaba ayudarlo, no era para que se lo tomara de esa manera y mucho menos para que se enfadara!

**Jasper P.O.V**

Bostecé en parte aburrido y por otro lado cansado. Debía recordar no volver a drogarme por la noche, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

"Mentira" me contradijo mi conciencia. De acuerdo si había podido dormir pero el hecho de soñar con vampiros y extrañas criaturas formadas de una asquerosa masa rosada no me hacia sentir mejor.

Además de que también había soñado con mi padre y mi hermano.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente, no me gustaba pensar en ello. De pronto un golpe seco hizo que me fuera al suelo.

-¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas?- pregunte una vez que me puse de pie.

-No te alteres amigo- me respondió el chico delante de mi, era alto, tenia el cabello rizado y de color negro.

-No estoy alterado- le grite. De acuerdo, si estaba alterado. Llámenlo efecto secundario de las drogas o algo así, pero cuando las consumía me era aun mas complicado controlar mis emociones.

-Creo que será mejor que te sientes y…

-No me digas que hacer- le grite- ¿Por qué no molestas a alguien mas, a esa nerd por ejemplo?

Señale a la chica que estaba cerca de nosotros. Rubia y de ojos azules. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro, el cual cerró al escuchar como la llame.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-El no ha dicho nada- respondió el joven de cabello rizado al ver que yo no podía articular palabra. La mirada que ella me dirigía me había dejado petrificado.

-Tu cállate- le grito ella- ¿Vas a repetir lo que dijiste, o eres una gallina?

-Auch- susurro el chico- eso hasta a mi me dolió.

Fruncí el ceño enfadado. Nadie llamaba a Jasper gallina y vivía para contarlo. Así que en un momento de valentía -o estupidez- le respondí:

-Te llame nerd, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello rubiecita?

Ella lanzo su libro al suelo y se acerco a mi de manera amenazadora.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota…-me dijo, no escuche el resto de sus palabras, la cabeza me dolía demasiado y todo daba vueltas. Además, podía jurar que había mas personas gritando, pese a que solo estaba ella y el otro chico. Bah, quizá ya estaba alucinando.

Debería recordar para la próxima vez: No drogarme antes de dormir ni en horas de clase.

Pero una voz profunda tuvo la habilidad de sacarme de ese trance.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto la voz firme e intimidante del director. Mire el patio, que se encontraba vacío ¿Llevábamos tanto tiempo discutiendo? Mire a mi derecha y encontré a otros tres chicos. Eso explicaría el porque había dejado de oír los gritos de esa irritante Barbie. Al parecer ellos también estaban peleando.

-Bueno, nosotros…-dijo la chica de cabello negro, pero el director la silencio con una mirada.

-Nada, todos tienen dos horas de castigo después de clase- nos dijo serio- Una por estar discutiendo y otra por saltarse las clases.

-Pero…-se iba a quejar la rubia cuando el director le dijo:

-¿Quiere una hora mas para usted señorita Hale?- Ella negó con la cabeza. – Bien, ahora váyanse a sus salones.

**Edward P.O.V**

Camine lentamente hacia el salón de castigo, como si el caminar de esa forma fuera a salvarme de entrar. Abrí la puerta y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mi, al parecer era el único que faltaba.

-Llega tarde señor Masen- me dijo el director.

-Lo siento- murmure antes de sentarme atrás de la chica de ojos chocolate.

El hombre de cabello cano frente a nosotros abrió la boca para hablar cuando la recepcionista interrumpió.

-Disculpe director Smith- dijo la mujer- Pero los padres de las señoritas Denali le esperan en la dirección, al parecer usted los mando llamar.

El suspiro antes de mirarnos- Quédense quietos- ordeno- Volveré en un segundo.

Salio y cerro la puerta tras el dejándonos en un profundo silencio, que se vio roto por los sollozos de la chica rubia, creo que se apellida Hale o algo así. Se me hacia familiar de algún lugar, me encogí de hombros, quizá imaginaba cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes. ¿Acaso siempre tenia que estar en la vida de todos?

-Nada- le respondió, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa.

-Vamos, uno no llora por nada- le dijo el chico musculoso.

-Mis padres me mataran cuando sepan que estuve castigada- dijo compungida- Se van a decepcionar de mi, bueno, mas de lo que ya están.

Parpadee sorprendido, sabiendo donde la había visto. Era la chica que cada año ganaba esa cosa de mejor rendimiento escolar. ¿Y decía que sus padres estaban decepcionados de ella?

-Vamos, tampoco es como si hubieras matado a alguien- le dijo al castaña. Casi al instante el chico de cabello rizado y el rubio se tensaron.

Algo me decía, que este castigo seria todo, menos aburrido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **¿Qué les ha parecido? A mi no me convenció del todo y se que probablemente no sea lo que esperaban pero llevo desde temprano escribiendo y no salía nada. En fin, espero sus opiniones. También mil perdones por no actualizar ayer pero no les miento, estuve trabajando desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche. Y cuando acabe iba a escribir el cap pero estaba mega perdida, estuve a punto de guardar una coca cola en el closet (si, así de ida estaba). Bien, me voy ah pero antes les tengo que dar una mala noticia (bueno, mala para ustedes): Intentare actualizar mañana mas no prometo nada porque quiero dejar actualizados algunos de mis otros fics ¿La razón? Me voy de vacaciones, si a descansar! Y no podré actualizar en toda la próxima semana. Realmente lo siento, pero véanlo de este modo: Así puedo cargar energías e inspirarme con los paisajes y con los chicos guapos xD. Pero cuando regrese intentare escribir un cap bastante bueno. Ahora si, me despido.

Y mil gracias a todos: 114 Reviews! Dios, estoy impactada.

Mil besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos: **lagrimas-oscuras, Natalie Cullen, saranya . x, Natsu Alice Quirky, Nixi Evans, Lolita, XxBluueexX, bringsmeback, Camile Cullen, Emilia Cullen, scarlett rows, Angel0607, Shisha Tisha, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', /amorxcrepuusculo, stephanie cullenblack, LAAbuela, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Serena Princesita Hale.

Natalie Cullen: no tienes que agradecerme el (vaya la redundancia) que te agradezca, lo hagi justamente porque te tomas el tiempo de dejarme review y decirme que te parece mi extraña historia.

**Otras dos cosas:**

**1)** Se me ocurrio una nueva historia, les dejo titulo y summary y me dicen que opinan:

**Guerra de Bandas**

Ellos eran 6 chicos de mundos opuestos, pero con una misma pasion: la musica. Y una gran oportunidad para demostrar quien son: La guerra de bandas. (aun no lo tengo bien hecho el summary pero es parecido)

**2) **Nada que ver con el fic. ¿Alguien ha visto la pelicula de Marley y yo? Si no lo han hecho, se las recomiendo, me hizo llorar y eso que soy una insensible.


	9. Castigados II

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 8: Castigados II

…_Entre las miserias de nuestra vida en la tierra,_

_el suicidio constituye el mas preciado don que Dios nos ha concedido…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward P.O.V**

El chico rubio y el de cabello rizado, contuvieron la respiración al escuchar lo que había dicho la castaña. Casi inmediatamente las miradas de los que estábamos en la sala se posaron sobre ellos, quiero decir, su reacción por sobre todo no había sido muy normal que digamos.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté. Oh perfecto, ahora esa enana me estaba pegando su manía por inmiscuirme en los asuntos ajenos.

Ambos seguían sin mirarnos o decir algo, solo con la vista al frente, de pronto el chico musculoso soltó el aire y se giro hacia nosotros.

-¿Saben guardar un secreto?- cuestionó.

**Bella P.O.V**

Podía imaginar que mi expresión no era muy diferente a la de los otros tres adolescentes que habíamos escuchado las historias. Después de todo, esos muchachos acababan de confesar que habían asesinado a alguien directa o indirectamente.

Era algo…ni una vez en mis quince años de vida se me había pasado que estaría en presencia de unos… asesinos. No quería decir la palabra, después de todo no era nadie para juzgarlos y no sabía como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba encima de la pizarra, apenas habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos, aún nos quedaba bastante tiempo para estar aquí, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera a ser muy cómodo después de los relatos que acabábamos de escuchar.

-Creo que es momento de que nos cuenten algo de sus vidas- dijo Emmett, el chico de cabello rizado- Nosotros ya les contamos nuestro mayor secreto.

-Suena lógico para mi- le secundo el rubio, Jasper.

-Nosotros no les pedimos que nos lo contaran- fue el razonamiento del muchacho de ojos verdes, que se encontraba detrás de mí. Por primera vez en el día, estuve de acuerdo con él, no quería contarles de mi vida para que se compadecieran de mi por tener esa familia.

-Me parece justo- inquirió la chica de ojos azules, después de unos minutos.

-Yo podría empezar- se ofreció Alice, todos posamos nuestra mirada en ella –incluso el señor-a-mi-no-me-importan-los-problemas-de-los-demás- indicándole que prosiguiera.

O///////////////////////O

-Y, no se, por una vez me gustaría que mis padres demostraran que están orgullosos de mí, después de todo, lo que hago es por ellos.- murmuro entre sollozos Rosalie.

Me crucé de brazos sin saber que decirle, yo había creído que mi familia era horrible pero pese a todo había tenido alguna vez la certeza de que me amaban. En cambio ella había vivido solo para complacer a sus padres desde que tenía memoria y aun así ellos nunca habían demostrado siquiera un atisbo de afecto hacia su hija. Estaba segura de algo, los señores Hale no deberían de tener el título de padres.

Se volvió hacia sus compañeros de castigo y vio hacia donde iban dirigidas sus miradas, al muchacho sentado en el asiento detrás de ella.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen- fue su tajante respuesta.

-Únete al club Masen- le dijo Emmett intentando animarlo- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tu madre te detesta por no haber entrado al equipo de soccer?

Él levanto la cabeza al oír las palabras de Emmett y mascullo entre dientes.

-Para que te lo sepas imbécil, mi madre esta muerta- los ojos de McCarty se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. Seguro no se esperaba eso.

O///////////////////////O

Cuando Edward termino de contar su historia el aula quedo en un profundo silencio.

-¿A que nuestras vidas son patéticas?- nos pregunto después de unos minutos Jasper, que estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila, había sacado ya unos tres envases de píldoras vacíos.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor- le respondió el grandote recostándose sobre el pupitre.

-Realmente me encantaría poder escapar de mi vida- confeso Alice, de forma teatral.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie- acoto la rubia- Pero muchas veces desearía morir, para escapar de todo este sufrimiento.

-Yo igual- murmure, después de unos segundos parpadee confundida al darme cuenta de que no era la única que había respondido. Los otros cuatro habían respondido de la misma manera.

De pronto una idea llego a mi mente.

¿Qué tal si…?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**Primero que nada: Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Casi un mes sino es que un mes de retraso, pero no fue mi culpa, la primera semana no tenía compu porque la que uso para escribir y subir los caps es la del trabajo entonces no la tuve una semana. La que use para subir mi one-shoot fue prestada y no se porque creí que mi hermana me la prestaría de buena gana. Luego las demás semanas estuve trabajando como loca, me despidieron, mi hermana quería hacerla de mi abogada y se armo un rollo pero total que volví al trabajo (A quien no convence un puchero marca Alice???) Bueno, se que el capitulo no fue la gran cosa pero no he andado muy inspirada esta ultima semana. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible con un capitulo mas largo.

Ahora: Millones de gracias por sus reviews! 28 reviews en un solo capitulo, no me la creo! Mil gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews:

Hime-Hikari, rosaliehaledecullen, YareLi Cullen Withlock, Koral Black, Ale, Natalia H, bella, anitadehale934, ALE WITHLOCK, Lady don't love story, hany cullen, Natalie Cullen, amorxcrepuusculo, Lolita, NatsuAlice-Quirky, getback, lagrimas oscuras, Natalie aka Isabella, saryana .x, Emilia Cullen, a-SentimentalCircusGirl', XxBluueexX, Cristal Valmont, Sisha Tisha, La Abuela, Camile Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale.

Perdón si hay algún error en el capi pero lo estoy escribiedno a las 2:11 a.m entonces mi cabeza no reacciona como debería.

Y como siempre, las cosas que no tienen que ver mucho con la historia:

1: Me gustaria saber sus fechas de cumpleaños, para felicitrlas mandandoles PM's o a los que no tienen cuenta en los caps. Si gustan poner la fecha en su reviews =)

2:Para los que leyeron mis drabbles Accidentaly in Love estoy pensando hacer un drabble Carlisle&Esme y ya tengo el primer capitulo del fic RosexEmmett

3: Supongo que la mayoria abra visto la pelicula de V for Vendetta ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes? A mi me gusto mucho y tengo una obsesion con "V"

Y gracias a los que respondieron la pregunta de la otra vez, me alegra saber que no fui la unica que lloro xD.

Kizzes&Bites

Candii…]


	10. Los Fundadores

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 9: Los fundadores

"_A nadie le falta un buena razón para suicidarse"_

**Cesare Pavese**

**Capitulo dedicado a: XxBluueexX, Nixi Evans y Natalie Cullen por sus cumpleaños.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Bella P.O.V**

-Yo igual- murmuraron los otros cuatro jóvenes con los que compartía sala de castigo.

En menos de un minuto algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo click y recordé una película que había visto hace un tiempo con mis padres.

-El club del suicidio- murmure sin ser conciente de ello

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, sentado detrás de mi.

**Alice P.O.V**

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Edward mirando a Bella de forma penetrante. ¿Entonces no había sido mi imaginación? ¿Ella de verdad había dicho algo como: El Club del Suicidio?

-¿Qué es el club del suicidio?- inquirió el rubio mirándola de la misma manera que Edward. Ella se ruborizo un poco por la forma en que la veían.

-Yo…bueno, hace tiempo vi una película con mis padres- explico ella, pero la chica de ojos azules la interrumpió.

-Creo que se cual es, trataba de un grupo de chicos que querían suicidarse y entonces decidían formar… un club- cuando dijo esto último la miro como si hubiese entendido lo que quería decir con ello. Yo aún seguía dándole vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Ella quería que nosotros…?

-Quieres decir- se me adelanto el muchacho de cabello cobrizo- Que quieres que formemos un grupo como el de esos muchachos

-Para suicidarnos- termino Emmett, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ella asintió.

-Estas completamente loca- respondió Edward después de unos minutos de silencio.

-A mi me parece una buena idea- le dijo Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no tardaron en secundarle.

-Todos ustedes están locos- gritó el- ¿Un club para suicidarnos? ¡Que idea tan ridícula!

-¿Me dirás que no has pensado en suicidarte?- se defendió Bella

-No digo eso, solo que ¿un club? Debes estar de broma

-Lo digo muy en serio- terció la castaña- ¿O acaso no sientes miedo por hacerlo? ¿por hacerlo y arrepentirte al final y saber que no podrás hacer nada?

El bajo la cabeza sin argumentos.

-Si hacemos esto, nos aseguraremos de no arrepentirnos al final- dijo Bella, después de volvió hacia mi- ¿Tu que dices Alice?

-¿Yo?- pregunte, aunque fuese una pregunta estúpida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Hay alguna otra Alice?

-No…no estoy segura sobre si quiero hacerlo- respondí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Yo opino que es una gran idea- dijo Jasper

-A mi me parece bien- le imitó Emmett.

-Anotada- murmuro Rosalie

-Supongo que no pierdo nada- masculló Edward después de pensárselo.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Bien, su castigo a terminado- anunció el director abriendo la puerta y pegándonos un susto. Todos nos pusimos de pie y tomamos nuestras cosas.

-Alice- dijo Bella dándome alcance mientras caminaba de forma distraída por el patio.

-¿Si?

-Si te decides, puedes llamarme- me extendió una hoja de papel doblada meticulosamente, la acepte sin decir nada, aunque realmente era algo de pensarse. Camine hacia mi casa dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Mamá estoy en casa- grite tirando mi mochila tras la puerta y asomándome a la cocina. Ahí estaba mi madre, sentada con una botella de whisky casi vacía enfrente de ella.

-¿Te lo bebiste tu sola?- pregunte adentrándome un poco. Ella no respondió, solo la tomo en sus manos antes de darle un largo sorbo y terminándosela. Casi inmediatamente se levanto para buscar otra en la alacena.

-No mamá- le dije sujetándola del brazo- No puedes beber tanto, terminaras haciéndote daño

-Déjame en paz Alice- fue su respuesta antes de empujarme y coger la botella.

-No- gruñí, arrebatándosela.

-¿No ves que no puedo terminar peor de lo que estoy?- gimió, dejándose caer sobre el suelo- ¿Por qué me odias?

-Mamá yo no…

-¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? Desde que me entere que venias en camino lo único que has hecho es hacerme sufrir- sentí las lagrimas correr por mi rostro, intente mover mis piernas para irme y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero estas no me respondían- Lo único que quería era ser feliz con Aaron y tu lo alejaste de mi, ¡TE ODIO!, no sabes como desearía que estuvieras muerta.

La botella resbalo de mis manos haciendo que cientos de cristales volaran por la cocina. No podía creer que mi madre me dijera todo eso, siempre había querido creer que en el fondo me quería aunque fuera un poco, pero esto me daba a entender que no le importaba a nadie.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en mi habitación marcando el número de Bella.

-¿Hola?- contestó ella, del otro lado de la línea.

-Bella, soy Alice

-¿Pasa algo? Te oyes rara

-No, yo…solo quería decirte que ya tome una decisión.

**Continuara…**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: **Cha, cha. La verdad no me agrado el capitulo pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, no ando muy inspirada. Mmm…les he dicho que odio a la mamá de Alice? Bueno, ya lo saben xD.

Bueno, quiero hacerles una pregunta y quiero que la respondan con total sinceridad: ¿Soy extraña por escribir un fic sobre chicos que quieren suicidarse a las dos de la madrugada? En serio, le aseguro que no me ofenderé de sus respuestas, solo es para comprobar una "teoría"

Ahora, les tengo malas noticias (de nuevo), el lunes empiezan las clases y ya no podré actualizar tan seguido, ya saben estudios y trabajo no se llevan bien con la palabra fanfics, aun asi intentare subirles capitulo todos los martes. Si no lo hago es porque tengo que aplicarme mas en los estudios y obviamente en el trabajo porque me tienen en la mira.

Bueno, ando algo a prisa, espero sus comentarios el proximo capitulos se llama: La Reunión, intentare hacerlo largo, a ver que sale.

Nos vemos el próximo martes,

Besos,

Candii.

**Agradecimientos: Girlitz (al fin te pasaste), Koral Black, Serena Princesita Hale, Natalie Cullen, Nixi Evans, a-SentimentalCircusGirl', The Animanga Girl, NatsuAlice-Quirky, KCHMW, XxBluueexX, Ale, mely ippen shinde miru, Janahoria, lagrimas-oscuras, rosaliehaledecullen, LaAbuela, Natalie aka Isabella, candy, Little Hope.**

A los que preguntaron que día es mi cumpleaños, es el 13 de Febrero, ósea que aun falta bastante.

Y como no podía faltar la pregunta rara, esta vez esta inspirada en un one-shoot que estoy escribiendo llamado Paranoia:

¿Nunca han sentido que su vecino los observa demasiado?

Yo si, un día me puse histerica y tuve que salir a despejarme, fue raro, pero en serio no dejaba de observarme y me dio miedo jeje.

**No se resistan y piquen el botón, saben que quieren hacerlo**


	11. La Reunión

El Club del Suicidio

Capitulo 10: La Reunión

"_Tenemos en nuestras manos los medios para poner término a nuestras penas,_

_Y aquel que esta dispuesto a morir puede desafiar cualquier calamidad"_

**Corneille**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Una semana después…**

**Bella P.O.V**

Camine apuradamente por las calles, tratando de mojarme lo menos posible, estos últimos días en Forks había estado lloviendo mas que de costumbre. Alce la vista y pude divisar la casa de los Hale en la siguiente calle. Era, probablemente, una de las casas más grandes de todo Forks.

Acelere el paso y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba tocando el timbre.

¿Quién diría que algún día llegaría a meterme en esto? El Club del Suicidio. O al menos con esos cinco chicos, de los que hacia unas semanas no tenia ni idea de que existieran.

-Pasa Bella- me indico Rosalie, señalándome las escaleras- Los demás están arriba.

-Lamento llegar tarde- me excusé- Tarde un poco en convencer a Reneé de que me dejara venir.

Ella asintió con poco interés antes de abrirme la puerta del cuarto.

-Pensamos que te habías arrepentido- "Linda forma de saludar" pensé mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Abrí la boca para replicar cuándo Rose me interrumpió.

-Vale, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mis padres regresaran pronto y se supone que estoy estudiando.

-Bien- me aclare la garganta antes de continuar- Supongo que saben por que estamos aquí.

Por las miradas que todos me dirigían supe que no habían pensado en ello.

"¡Dios! ¿Acaso son tontos?" me pregunte.- Estamos en el Club del Suicidio, ¿para que creen que sea la reunión?

De nuevo, silencio ¿Acaso era la única persona inteligente en toda la habitación?

-Para plantearnos distintas formas de suicidio- expliqué. Mire rápidamente los rostros de todos, parecían estar de acuerdo, pero en los ojos de Alice pude vislumbrar duda.- ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Cortarnos las venas?- _______Edward, al parecer no muy convencido.

-No es algo... ¿doloroso?

Bufé. Con un demonio… ¿Alice quería si o no estar en este maldito "club"?

-¿Un disparo?- cuestionó Emmett.

-¡No!- chilló Rosalie

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte, bastante irritada. Si continuábamos así, jamás lograríamos ponernos de acuerdo.

**Jasper P.O.V**

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bella, bastante enfadada a juzgar por su expresión

-¿Acaso no piensas en las fotos de los periódicos?- grito la rubia, Rose. Podía jurar que había una nota de histeria en su voz- No quiero salir llena de sangre ¡Que asco!*

La chica Swan gimió desesperada. Edward comenzó a reír, y es que ese último comentario por parte de Rosalie había sido algo…tonto. Bostecé y metí mis manos a mis bolsillos. Sentí el bote de plástico de las pastillas entre mis dedos. En ese instante, casi pareció que una bombilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza.

-Píldoras- murmuré. Todos se volvieron hacia mí.

-¿Píldoras?- cuestionó Emmett, tratando de descubrir si había escuchado bien.

-Piénsenlo- les dije- No duelen y no habrá… sangre en las fotografías- reprimí una risa al decir esto último.

-Me parece perfecto

-Por mi esta bien- aseguró Edward sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Entonces doy por terminada la reunión- Rosalie se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

"Una manera sutil de sacarnos de su casa" pensé, mientras me ponía de pie.

Salimos de la residencia Hale sin cruzar ni una palabra. Edward y Emmett caminaron hasta la parada de autobús, mientras Bella corría hacia el lado contrario, tratando de no empaparse.

Subí al auto cuando contemple a la chica de cabello negro…Alice, creo. Caminaba lentamente sin importarle que estuviera completamente mojada. Sonreí con lastima al verla ahí, tan pequeña y desprotegida bajo la lluvia.

Su historia me parecía difícil de creer. ¿Cómo alguien podría no quererla? Era casi como una muñeca, con su piel blanca como la porcelana…

"Basta Jasper" me recrimine y encendí el auto. Aún así, mis modales –si, solo por mis modales- me impedían dejarla allí, así que me acerque a ella y baje la ventanilla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunté

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Vale, mil disculpas. En primera el capitulo ha sido una chorrada, pero no he andado muy inspirada y en segunda un retraso de un mes y tanto, pero he estado liadísima este ultimo mes. El curso me tiene al tope de tareas y trabajos y el trabajo…un desastre y bastante atrasado, pero se que no les interesan mis explicaciones, así que ahí mueren.

En fin, quisiera su ayuda para los siguientes capis porque tengo las ideas revueltas. Eso si, el final y el penúltimo capitulo ya están listos desde hace tiempo ^^ si, tengo debilidad por escribir los últimos capítulos. Pero en fin, espero sus sugerencias…¿Qué quieren que pase en el próximo cap? Creo que es todo y esta vez, prometo aplicarme un poco mas para subir cap mas seguido y mas largos.

**Agradecimientos: Eiipriil Hale, Ale, Ztef, AStpidMindfreakObbsecedxBlood, Camy *# Twilight, mariafer15r1994, -aSentimentalCircusGirl', LaAbuela, Sasu Alice Cullen, anonimo, Ale, Natsu, Natalie Cullen, /amorxcrepuusculo, rosaliehaledecullen, Nixi Evans, Natalia H, Autumntales, Zoe, saranya x, mely ippen shinde miru, Janahoria, Dii, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Dii [again], lagrimas-oscuras, Natalie Aka Isabella, Serena Princesita Hale. **

**Para Natsu: Oh my Jasper! ¿Cómo es que no había visto tu fic: La posibilidad de lo imposible? Me encanta!**

*** girlitz me dio la idea: vio un programa donde decían que las mujeres pensaban en como se verían después de suicidarse y de ahí tome la idea.**

Un beso,

Candii__________*


	12. ¿Por qué te quiero? Charlas I

**El Club del Suicidio**

**Capitulo 11**

"**¿Por qué te quiero?"**

**[Charlas I]**

"_El suicidio no es una salida,_

_Es un camino más corto hacia el mismo fin"_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Camine lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela evitando ser vista, claro no es que eso supusiera un gran problema para mí.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- saludó el profesor Banner. Me cubrí el rostro con el cabello antes de devolverle el saludo, no quería que se diera cuenta del moretón que se cubría mi mejilla derecha. Nada fuera de lo común realmente, otra pelea entre Charlie y Renné en la que yo había sido la que terminó golpeada.

-¿Qué hay Bella?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Alice!-grité, alguien debería enseñarle que no era bueno salir de la nada y gritarle en el oído a las personas, mucho menos con esa voz.

-¿Si?- la mire de reojo, parecía feliz. Vale, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez parecía estar realmente feliz. ¿Me estaba ocultando algo? Bufé. ¿Desde cuando me importaba? Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo, iban a ser nuestros últimos días vivos, si quería lanzarse de un paracaídas podía hacerlo. Lo cuál me recordó… -¿Por cierto, creo que deberíamos…

El timbre que marcaba el inició de las clases me interrumpió. Alice se despidió de mí con un gesto de la mano mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Entre al salón de biología y ocupe mi puesto habitual en la mesa de laboratorio que se encontraba al fondo.

-Alumnos, hoy se incorpora a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno- dijo el señor Banner- Pasa Edward.

Levante la mirada al oír su nombre. Tenía entendido que Masen tomaba la clase de biología después del almuerzo. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Siéntate junto a Isabella- señaló el profesor, él esbozo una mueca de incomodidad seguramente bastante parecida a la que tenía yo en ese momento. Una vez hecho esto el profesor continuó dando la clase. Arranque una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno y garabatee unas cuantas palabras.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**_

"_Muy bien gracias, ha sido fascinante tu cálida bienvenida" _respondió el. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_**No te hagas el gracioso.**_

_Lauren, mi antigua compañera de laboratorio amenazaba mi salud mental. ¿Contenta?_

Sonreí, dándole que me encontraba satisfecha con su respuesta cuando caí en cuenta… de nuevo estaba metiéndome en asuntos ajenos, bien, curiosear un poco más no me haría daño.

_**¿No podías haberla aguantado unos cuantos días más? Tú sabes, pronto nosotros... **_Le pase el papel por debajo de la mesa, si saber bien como continuar. Lo observe cuando lo leía y la forma en que arrugo la hoja entre sus manos cuando termino la oración.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

Apreté la hoja cuando termine de leer. Era consciente de lo que hacíamos pero sin embargo todo eso parecía tan lejano… Como si estuviera viendo una película, donde se esta al tanto de lo que pasa pero todo el asunto le es ajeno a uno.

_Supongo que no lo había pensado. Hablando de ello… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la reunión de hoy en mi casa? Papá trabajara hasta tarde._

Apreté aun más la pequeña hoja de papel entre mis manos antes de dársela. Sabía que era verdad y eso era lo que me dolía, porque sabía que no cambiaria por mas días que pasaran.

_**Me parece bien **_respondió Swan _**me encargare de avisarle a los demás.**_

Guarde la hoja en la parte de atrás de mi libro antes de hacerle un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

* * *

-Bien- murmuró Bella una vez que todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita de centro de la sala- Como podrán imaginar, esta será la última reunión del "Club"

Todos se miraron con un pánico creciente.

-No podríamos esperar… no lo se… ¿Un mes más?- interrogó la chica mas pequeña, Alice, aferrándose del brazo de Jasper. ¿Esos dos tenían algo? Porque desde que habían llegado…

"_Basta"_ me dije "_No es tu asunto de cualquier forma"_

-¿Para qué?- pregunte, un poco enfadado. –Si no quieres hacerlo bien, puedes irte, nadie te detiene. Puedes seguir sufriendo, a nadie más va a importarle lo que te pase, solo tratamos de ayudarte a terminar con el dolor.

El larguirucho me dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de acariciarle el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

-Necesitamos determinar un lugar- continuó hablando Isabella ignorando lo que acababa de suceder- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Cerca de mi casa hay una vieja bodega- murmuró el grandote- Solo un hombre va a revisar que todo este en orden por las noches y…

-El se encargaría de informar que encontró…- Rosalie no pudo terminar la oración, pero todos entendimos lo que quiso decir. Ese hombre encontraría nuestros cuerpos y avisaría a las autoridades. Reprimí un escalofrío de tan solo pensarlo.

-Me parece bien- respondió Bella- ¿Están de acuerdo?

Nadie respondió, lo cuál ella interpretó como una afirmación.

-Entonces, Jasper… ¿Podrías conseguir las píldoras?- él levantó la mirada y la observo fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Perfecto, ahora…

-Tenemos que decidir una fecha ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Alice, agachando la cabeza. Casi sentí lastima por ella. Casi.

-No será tan malo- trató de animarla Rosalie, pero ni siquiera ella parecía muy convencida. Bella ahogo un gemido de desesperación antes de volver a llamar su atención.

-¿Qué les parece el próximo viernes?- Si estábamos a jueves… viernes, sábado…

-¿Una semana?- le cuestione.

-¿Tu también vas a ponerte a llorar de miedo Masen?- Bien, quizá si tenía algo de miedo, pero mi orgullo era mas grande.

-Por supuesto que no- dije- ¿Y tú?

Pude vislumbrar un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, pero aún así me respondió con total seguridad:- Para nada.

Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron por breves instantes antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos.

-Si eso es todo, me voy. Mis padres creen que estoy estudiando y he tenido que salir por la ventana- expuso Rosalie poniéndose de pie. Emmett la siguió y Jasper y Alice no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Iba a subir a mi habitación a escuchar música cuando me percate de que Bella aún seguía ahí parada, contemplando un viejo portarretratos que estaba sobre el librero.

-Tu madre… era una mujer muy bella- declaró ella cuando coloque mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Mi padre dice que me parezco mucho a ella- confesé con cierta melancolía en la voz. Casi pude imaginar la sonrisa de burla que se había formado en su rostro cuando sin previo aviso se volvió y me miro con atención. Estábamos muy cerca, quizá demasiado para nuestro propio bien. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, tratando de encontrar algo.

-¿Sabes? Él tiene razón

Su respuesta me sorprendió. De todas las personas que conocía Isabella Swan era la última de la que esperaría recibir un cumplido… o como quiera que se le llamara a eso.

-Er… bueno, ¿gracias?- no sabía como responderle. Además , comenzaba a ponerme un tanto nervioso por nuestra cercanía, al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque se alejo en dirección al sofá y tomo su mochila.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir sin importarle que afuera pareciera que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse, pero le sujete el brazo.

-Quizá deberías esperar… no querrás enfermarte.- "Eres patético Edward" me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza "¿No podías haber inventado algo mejor?" La mire y ella pareció pensarlo, minutos después cerró la puerta y dejo su mochila juntó a la puerta.

-Solo un rato- sentenció.

* * *

-¿Entonces, realmente no te importaría el que tus padres puedan divorciarse?- le pregunte a Bella sin poder creerle lo que me contaba.

-Se ve que haz visto muchas películas de Disney- rió, antes de volver a ponerse seria- Lo único que quiero es que dejen de pelear y mortificar al otro, incluso no me importaría si uno tuviese que mudarse a Marte.

-¿No has pensado en hablar con ellos?- pregunté- Quizá ellos lo entenderían y no habría necesidad de…

-Creí que no tenías miedo.

-Lo tengo y se que tu también Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba enfadada conmigo, su cara lo decía todo, en un acto desesperado por detenerla la acorrale contra la pared junto a la puerta. Sabía que era ridículo, probablemente solo fuera una tontería de la cuál mañana me arrepentiría. No tenía sentido que sintiera esto por ella Mucho menos ahora que todo acabaría. La mire fijamente, me observaba un tanto asustada y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, era ahora o nunca. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella. Deslice mi mano por el moretón que cubría su mejilla izquierda.

-No quiero que te haga daño- susurre.

-Masen…- dijo ella. Me acerque aún mas, casi podía saborear el como se sentiría el tener sus labios sobre los míos cuando…

-Edward- dijo una voz familiar- No has visto mí…

Inmediatamente me aleje de Bella, cosa que ella aprovecho para recoger sus cosas y marcharse sin siquiera despedirse. Mi padre me contemplo con curiosidad y yo le devolví una mirada furiosa.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó con algo que parecía verdadero interés.

-No era nadie- respondí, dándome la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme a mi cuarto.

-¿Es tu novia?

No debía de haberme enfadado. Pero lo hice… ¿Desde cuándo se interesaba por lo que yo hacía?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- pregunte con brusquedad- ¿Si es mi novia o una desconocida en que te afecta? No me has prestado un mínimo de atención durante estos quince años ¿Por qué de pronto sientes tanto interés?

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de siquiera responder subí corriendo y me encerré en mi alcoba. Me tire en la cama y perdí la noción de mi mismo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y contemple el reloj que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Marcaba la media noche, me puse bocabajo tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-¿Edward?- preguntó mi padre. No respondí.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose hasta que se sentó junto a mi en la cama y comenzó a pasar su mano por mi cabello.

-Se que Elizabeth me odiaría- iba a confirmárselo, pero decidí dejar que continuara- Todos estos años no he hecho mas que refugiarme en mi trabajo, tratando de huir de la realidad, me duele aceptar que ella ya no va a estar con nosotros. Y por ello te he descuidado, no me había dado cuenta de que te dolía que no estuviera a tu lado. Jamás te lastimaría Edward, eres lo único que me queda de ella- sabía que él estaba llorando. Una lágrima se me escapó y temí que se diera cuenta de que solo estaba fingiendo- Y quiero que sepas, que te quiero más que a nada hijo.- Suspiró- Tan solo quisiera poder tener el valor de decírtelo de frente.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estuve seguro de que ya no estaba cerca, musite un:

-Yo también te quiero… papá.

* * *

**N/A: **Después de meses de tratar de escribir algo medio decente salió esto, se que no es gran cosa, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia sobre el capitulo no duden en decírmela. Pff… Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir [El cap. lo escribí ayer en la noche] Tratare de no demorar esta vez, pero acaba de comenzar la escuela y va a ser algo complicado. Por cierto, en mi perfil deje los summarys de mis próximas ideas sobre fanfics de Twilight, probablemente el próximo mes ponga el poll para que voten, pero si gustan pueden ir viendo, ya se que deben estar pensando "Primero deberías terminar todos tus fics" ¬¬. Pero juro que lo hare, solo es para ir escribiendo unos cuantos capítulos y planteándome bien las historias. Lo que me recuerda, que no falta mucho para que este fic termine, probablemente unos seis o siete capítulos mas. Bueno, me despido. Ah si: **En el próximo capítulo la charla de Alice & Jasper.**

Besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos:** Dria, Arika, Love of Winter, Girlitz03, Poly-Uchiha, Dulce y Fuerte, Jane C. Carter, Almendra Black, Ale, Bitter Sweetness, Hale Cullen Anna, Serena Princesita Hale, Shal198303, Hany Cristalune, Nixi Evans, Camy Cullen, Kay Marie Rumsfeld, NatsuAlice-Quirky, Janahoria, Mariafer15r1994, Natalie Aka Isabella, La Abuela, Magiiebl0od, Autumntales, YAAREELAA, Ckamilafanstwilight, Saranya X y Darkness Crying. ¡29 Reviews! Mil gracias.

**Love of Winter:** Me he pasado por tu fic, parece prometedor. Continúalo.

**Vamos, el botón no muerde. Clickeenlo!! xD**


	13. El del Casi Beso Charlas II

**El Club del Suicidio**

**Capitulo 12**

"**El del casi beso"**

**[**Charlas II**]**

"Amar a alguien, es decirle: no morirás."  
**Gabriel Marcel**

* * *

(_La cosa va así, la primera parte la narra Alice y el resto Jasper. Es sencillo darse cuenta de quién es el punto de vista_)

— Eh— llamó alguien a mi espalda, gire para mirarlo y esbocé una sonrisa al ver a Jasper recargado en su auto— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No es necesario— respondí— No quiero causarte molestias.

—Sabes que no es molestia— respondió él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y me indicaba que subiera—Insisto, te llevo.

Asentí y subí al auto un tanto incomoda. No es que no me gustase estar con Jasper, de hecho, el problema era todo lo contrario. Me gustaba su compañía, quizá demasiado. Negué con la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Jasper no podía gustarme… ¡Dios! lo conocía de apenas dos semanas…

—Es demasiado pronto ¿uh?

Le mire con los ojos abiertos ¿Había hablado en voz alta? Sentí como mi rostro se ponía colorado de tan solo pensarlo.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunte, haciéndome la desentendida.

—Una semana— respondió él haciendo referencia al acuerdo al que habíamos llegado en la reunión. O más bien dicho, a la fecha que Bella nos había impuesto— Es demasiado pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero, supongo que esta bien— dije y él me miró de reojo, buscando una explicación— Como Bella dijo, no tiene caso que lo aplacemos más ¿de que serviría seguir sufriendo?

—No deberías hacerle mucho caso— murmuró él— Últimamente se ha portado muy mal contigo

—Esta bien— conteste encogiéndome de hombros— Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

—Aún así Alice, ella no debió haberte dicho todas esas cosas…

—Ella tiene razón Jasper— respondí ahogando un sollozo—Ha dicho solamente la verdad, puedo renunciar a esta locura pero ¿para que? ¿Para seguir sufriendo por el odio que sentía mi madre por mí? ¿Para seguir siendo la chica solitaria que no le importaba a nadie?

Sus facciones se endurecieron pero no agregó nada más. Suspire un poco decepcionada ¿Qué esperaba que me dijera?

—Quizá… podrías tratar de hablar con tu madre— murmuró él de forma dubitativa después de varios minutos.

—Si, tú también podrías hacerlo ¿no, Jasper? —pregunte algo molesta. Quizá había sido mala idea aceptar que me trajera.

—Es diferente Alice

— ¿En que Jasper? — Volví a cuestionar— Ambos tenemos una madre que se pasa día y noche llorando por nuestros respectivos padres y que no nos presta ni un ápice de atención ¿Dime en que es diferente?

* * *

— ¿Dime, en que es diferente? — preguntó Alice mirándome fijamente. Joder, necesitaba una maldita pastilla para quitarme el dolor de cabeza.

—En que mi madre no me odia Alice— respondí, sintiendo que la cabeza me iba a explotar— Esa es la diferencia.

Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me sentí como un completo idiota. Ni siquiera se porque le había dicho eso.

—Alice, lo siento, no era mi intención…

—Esta bien Jasper— contestó sorbiendo la nariz— Será mejor que baje, puedo llegar caminando desde aquí.

—No, espera— murmure mientras tomaba la manga de su abrigo, impidiéndole que se marchara. Ella se volvió hacia mi con un suspiro— En serio no quería decir eso, es solo… tengo miedo Alice.

Ella me miró sin entender.

—Mi madre estaba orgullosa de mi y cuando… — sentí que las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta— cuando papá murió, dijo que yo tenía que ser un ejemplo para Jackson y mira lo que hice, lo maté.

—Tú no lo mataste Jasper, fue un accidente— dijo mientras me abrazaba tratando de consolarme.

—No supe cuidarlo Alice, deje que se volviera un adicto por no perder lo único que me hacía olvidarme de todos mis problemas, deje que mi hermano muriera por querer ser feliz.

—Pero no querías que eso pasara, jamás quisiste hacerle daño ni a él ni a tu madre…

—No puedo decírselo Alice, no quiero que se sienta decepcionada de mí.

—Ella te quiere Jasper, y sabrá que no fue tu culpa si se lo explicas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla, tratando de secar unas lágrimas que se me habían escapado. El sonido de un claxon nos sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que nos diéramos cuenta de cuan cerca estábamos. Sentía mis mejillas hirviendo y trate de no mirar a Alice mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha.

¿Cómo es que había podido decirle todo aquello? Creo que ni yo mismo sabía cuan asustado estaba sobre este asunto del suicidio hasta este momento. Sentí como sacudía mi hombro y me volví a ella.

—Acabas de pasarte— dijo mientras señalaba la cuadra de atrás. Asentí aún algo distraído y di la vuelta.

—Gracias por traerme a casa de nuevo Jasper— dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

—Alice— dije, bajando del auto también.

— ¿Sí?

—En serio lamento lo que dije hace un rato

—Ya te dije que no hay problema, después de todo, es la verdad. Y aunque me duela, tengo que aceptarlo, no tengo absolutamente a nadie.

—Por supuesto que sí Alice, estoy seguro de que hay muchísimas personas a las que les importas

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo quién? — preguntó alzando una ceja, demostrando que no me creía.

—Pues… Emmett me dijo una vez que le parecías bastante simpática

—No es lo mismo Jasper— respondió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, me acerque a ella y la tome por la barbilla obligándola a mirarme.

—Pero me importas a mí Alice— dije, sin ser plenamente consiente de las palabras que salían de mi boca— Y no quiero que mueras solo porque tu madre es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres

Me incline un poco hasta sentir que su aliento chocaba contra mis labios, sin embargo, en ese momento sentí como una gota de agua se estrellaba contra mi nariz y pronto otra resbalaba por uno de sus mechones de cabello.

—Va a empezar a llover — dijo ella separándose de mi abruptamente— Será mejor que entre.

Me quede ahí parado viendo como cruzaba el camino de grava a grandes zancadas antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a toda prisa a su casa. Suspire antes de meterme al auto y pasarme una mano por el cabello. En ese momento me di cuenta…

¿Había estado apunto de besarla?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Se que ha sido algo así como asquerosamente horrible y deprimentemente corto, pero no les miento, desde que subí el capitulo anterior empecé a escribir este y simplemente no salía. En fin… no tengo mucho que decir, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que dejaron reviews (¡Ya en los 264!) y bien, esta vez no pediré que comenten, ni yo ni el capitulo lo merecemos (Jo, que realista me he vuelto) Un saludo y nos leemos con el capitulo de Emmett y Rose… espero que pronto.

**~Caramelo**

**Agradecimientos a:** Fati21, Alguien que no dejo nombre, Dama de Medianoche, Paola Swan-Cullen, Mariluiq, Paola de Culle, Paola de Masen Cullen, CammiCullen, MarCullen20, Lowrense, Sara Cullen, Robin Wolf, Nixi Evans, Love of Winter, Arika, Samy-Loly69, Jazzlice Hale Cullen, Jane C. Carter, Charlotte y Jane Vulturi, Serena Princesita Hale, ximenaha malfoy black, Duhkha, Saranya X, OoSamyoO, Janahoria, Dulce y Fuerte, Amyel1806, Rainy Lady, Animanga Girl, La Abuela, Natalie Aka Isabella.

***Jazzlice Hale:** Los personajes tienen, 15 (Alice), 16 (Edward, Bella y Rosalie) 17 (Emmett y Jasper) .

No, Esme y Carlisle no salen. Y bueno, Alice y Jasper se volvieron algo así como amigos.

Uh, por cierto, me hice una cuenta en formspring. Si quieren pasar y preguntarme lo que quieran (cuando actualizare, de que color llevo la ropa interior, etc.) estaré pasándome por ahí en estos días. La dirección es: **http: / www . formspring . me /CocoAndChannel** (sin espacios)


	14. IMPORTANTE

** Se que las notas de autor están prohibidas, no se preocupen, en unos días la quitare, pero es necesario que la lean para saber que será de este y mis otros fics.**

* * *

04/ Octubre/ 2010

En primera, lo siento si ós ilusione haciéndolos pensar que era un capitulo, pero creí que era necesario ser honesta con ustedes. Me llego un review y un PM diciéndome que tardaba mucho en actualizar y que los capítulos eran demasiado cortos, y no, no me molestaron, en realidad, me hicieron darme cuenta de que era tiempo de decirles la verdad.

Estoy demasiado ocupada con el instituto, los deportes, vida social y el trabajo. Además, estos últimos meses conocí a mucha gente que influyó en mi de diferentes maneras –no se si negativas o positivas, pero influyeron-. Ya no me gustan las mismas cosas, no me gusta escribir sobre personajes de otros y mucho menos la saga Twilight.

Escribí esto cuando la saga me parecía buena, cosa que ya no. No espero que me aplaudan ni que no se enfaden, por que están en todo su derecho, pero espero que entiendan que debemos ir cambiando de gustos para poder definirnos mejor como personas.

No voy a dejar el fic botado, pero tampoco se cuando voy a actualizarlo de nuevo. Puede ser cuestión de días o incluso meses, a saber cuando me llegara la inspiración de nuevo. De cualquier manera, si quieren seguir leyendo algo mío (cosa que dudo después de esto) pueden leerme en Fictionpress, página hermana de FF. Net, donde cuelgo mis **originales**:

_http:/ www. fictionpress. Com /u/682504/When_Coco_meets_Channel_

Seguiré pasándome por aquí, con one-shoots o cosas así –porque tengo muchísimos guardados en la computadora- pero dudo que vuelva con alguna historia larga.

Probablemente quieran asesinarme de una manera extremadamente dolorosa y lo entiendo, pero espero que también me entendáis a mí. Siempre ós estaré agradecida por todos sus comentarios, tanto como positivos como negativos, porque me ayudaron a mejorar muchísimo como autora, pero desgraciadamente por ahora, es lo único que les puedo dar. Así que oficialmente 'El Club del Suicidio' y mis demás historias quedan detenidas hasta nuevo aviso.

Cualquier cosa, también pueden preguntarme en el Formspring y les responderé:

**http: / www. Formspring. Me /CocoAndChannel **

Es todo, nos estamos viendo (espero)

Besos

~Caramelo


End file.
